


dreamer fever

by clowning



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angel Lives, F/F, general vault hunter nonsense, with a lot of good feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowning/pseuds/clowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an undefined number of all works related to the characters of borderlands. (though mainly angel/gaige)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. phantom pains

Gaige purses her lips, and rolls the shoulder to which her prosthetic is attached.

It's a cloudy day in their current neck of Pandora, and Gaige had been rolling her shoulder, huffing, and distractedly making modifications to Deathtrap's armor. Angel looks up from the novel she borrowed from Maya, gently dog-earring the page and setting it aside. She reaches out and puts a hand on her girlfriend's prosthetic.

"Is it bothering you?"

Gaige jumps slightly at the sound and contact, brought out of her jumbled thoughts.

"Huh? Oh- yeah, just... Aches. And tingles."

Angel frowned at Gaige's lack of pep and in-your-face energy, and hypothesized that Gaige must be feeling a bit more pained than she was giving away. Making room on the bed, Angel gently pulled Gaige over and down to her from her recently-repositioned workbench, situating the other girl on the pillows.

Gaige gave a questioning look, but did not argue, and returned Angel's smile.

Angel trailed her fingers up the metal limb, all the way to its end near Gaige's shoulder. She gently dug in with the pads of her fingers, and began to massage the slightly mangled skin there. Gaige let out a much more relaxed sigh, and reached for her girlfriend's knee with her good hand.

"Thanks, Ange." Gaige mumbled, eyes beginning to close. Angel leaned down to kiss her mechromancer's shoulder and cheek.

"Of course."


	2. sunrise for sore eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title pretty much covers it I think

It's quiet, save for the thrum of power as Sanctuary coasts over Pandora. Most of the fort's residents are sleeping off hangovers, or getting ready to open up shop. The sunrise paints the clouds an elegant pink that sinks into soft grays and blues, and Krieg can't get enough of it.

His eyes remain steadily wide, traversing the view of the sky, the horizon, and back again. It's moments like these he like the best. It's also when he considers himself to be at his best.

Krieg's legs swing gently back and forth over the edge of Sanctuary's torn pavement, whilst his right hand taps at the ground with his buzz-axe. 

"You enjoying the view, big guy?"

The psycho turns to see Maya, book in hand, approaching his usual spot. She gives him a gentle smile, and gestures to the space next to him.

"Is it alright if I sit down with you?"

Krieg brings his axe down forcefully on the aforementioned space, letting out a gravelly yell, "bring the organs for the song burn!!"

Maya chuckles, and sits down cross-legged, opening her book and settling to read. The two sat in silence for a long while, the cool winds gliding over the skin of the two vault hunters, like a lover's sigh over lips.

Maya looked up to take in the vestiges of the sunrise, the star having dusted the edges of the clouds a radiant gold. She turned to her companion, watching him behold the same sight.

She spoke softly. "Sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

Krieg answered in kind. "MEAT SPLURGE!"

Maya only laughed, leaning back and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 these 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I'm writing the characters as closely to canon as I can get. If you have any tips/criticism, please feel free to drop a comment!! :D


End file.
